<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've just invented a new kind of stupid by Galaxies_Beyond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324593">You've just invented a new kind of stupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond'>Galaxies_Beyond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coroika Hamilton AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aloha you son of a bitch, Gay, Hamilton AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know he deserved it but still, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, M/M, Rated T for the fuckin Reynolds Pamphlet, Rider and Army are siblings, Rider goes OFF at Aloha, Rider is a good brother, Song: Congratulations (Hamilton), Songfic, same idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rider confronts Aloha about the Reynolds Pamphlet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloha/Army (Splatoon), Rider &amp; Army (Splatoon), Rider/Aloha (Previous)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coroika Hamilton AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Coroika: The musical</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've just invented a new kind of stupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternate title: Rider goes off at Aloha for fucking up.<br/>After writing "I will never be satisfied" Angelica!Rider and Alorai were the only things I could think of so I wrote this!<br/>For those of you who don't know, Congratulations was a removed Hamilton song (THAT SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN THE FINAL THING!) in which Angelica confronts Hamilton about cheating on Eliza and then publishing it in order to protect his legacy. It got shortened to a single verse in "The Reynolds Pamphlet", which sucks, because this is a really fucking good song.<br/>(Also, Hamilton AU! Rider is Angelica, Aloha is Hamilton, and Army is Eliza (But he's only mentioned) and in case one of you guys want to write "Say no to this" Diver is Mariah)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon seeing Rider's face, Aloha though he'd found an ally again. His obsidian eyes were clouded with indifference, and but his smile matched the one he had on that fateful day in 1780 (Am I getting the time right?)</p><p>"Rider..." Aloha breathed, thankful he'd came all the way from London. God, that must have taken a long-ass time.</p><p>"Aloha," Rider's eyes cleared from the indifferent mask, but instead of joy, there was pure unbridled rage. "Congratulations."</p><p>And this is when Aloha knew, he fucked up.</p><p>"You have invented a new kind of stupid," Rider said, his voice increasing in intensity and rage. "A damage you can never undo kind of stupid. An 'open all the cages in the zoo', kind of stupid. Truly, you didn't think this through? That's kind of stupid."</p><p>Aloha noticed the pamphlet he'd written to clear his name in Rider's hands. The Reynolds Pamphlet.</p><p>Where he'd confessed to the world of his unfaithfulness to Army.</p><p>Rider sighed. "Let's review: You took a rumor a few, maybe two, people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which NO ONE, had accused you." He got deathly quiet. "I begged you to take a break, and you refused to." </p><p>Aloha found himself stepping backwards to avoid getting slapped by the dark-blonde, who just let his anger burn like a wildfire towards Aloha. "You're so scared of what your enemies might do to you, but you're the only enemy you ever seemed to lose to! You know why Vintage can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with the response!"</p><p>He threw his hands up in frustration. "So yeah, congratulations!"</p><p>"Rider..." Aloha tried to say, but Rider didn't listen.</p><p>"You've redefined your legacy, congratulations!"</p><p>"It was an act of political sacrifice!" Aloha yelled.</p><p>Rider stopped, and seemed to process what Aloha had just said. Aloha thought that was good, until Rider opened his mouth again.</p><p>"Sacrifice? You want to talk about sacrifice?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit. I'm screwed.</em>
</p><p>Rider's tone calmed down for a moment. "I languished a loveless marriage in London, I lived only to read your letters. I look at you an think, 'God, what have we done with out lives and where did it get us?' That doesn't write the tears, or the years away, but I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay. And you know what I'm here to do?"</p><p>"Rider...?" </p><p>"I'm not here for you."</p><p>Aloha gulped. He should have seen that coming. After Gloves' death and his own unfaithfulness, Army only had their son, Phillip, and his brother Rider. Of course Rider would be their for Army.</p><p>"I know my brother like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. And a million years ago he said to me, 'This one's mine'," Rider pointed at Aloha, who realized why Rider introduced him to Army in the first place. "so I stood by. Do you know why?"</p><p>The eldest Schuyler was now full on shouting. "I LOVE MY BROTHER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS LIFE, I WILL CHOOSE HIS HAPPINESS OVER MINE EVERY TIME, ARMY-"</p><p>"Army..." Aloha trailed off.</p><p>"HE'S THE BEST THING IN OUR LIVES, SO NEVER LOOSE SIGHT OF THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH THE BEST LIFE!" Rider was now crying, obviously from rage and not sadness or grief. "CONGRATULATIONS! FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, EVERY SACRIFICE YOU MAKE IS FOR MY BROTHER, GIVE HIM THE BEST LIFE!"</p><p>He got quiet again, getting right up in Aloha's face. "Congratulations."</p><p>With that, he slapped Aloha across the face and stormed out, leaving the strawberry-blonde to wonder where he went wrong in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can we get an F in the chat for:<br/>Aloha's marriage with Army<br/>Aloha's relationship with Rider<br/>Aloha in general.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>